<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Macaron by YILICEHAI (PlutoCandy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574124">Macaron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoCandy/pseuds/YILICEHAI'>YILICEHAI (PlutoCandy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoCandy/pseuds/YILICEHAI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小甜饼，小甜饼，与小甜饼们合在一起组成的马卡龙摆盘.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Macaron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本短篇灵感来源于多羟基酮结构式.<br/>炸毛ooc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day1</strong>
</p><p>香香甜甜的白巧克力出现在眼前，黑羽快斗禁不住诱惑一口咬了上去。</p><p>嗯，口感真好，和名侦探的双唇一个味儿。</p><p>等等等等，刚才——好像有哪里不太对？</p><p>胸口被人轻轻推了推。快斗极不情愿地睁开眼，工藤新一微红的脸庞近在咫尺。“怎么了，新一？”</p><p>“你是睡迷糊了吗，怎么突然闭着眼一下子就亲上来了，”新一的手从被子里探出来，揉揉自己的眼睛，“快斗你刚才在做梦吧？”</p><p>“不是梦哦，”快斗握住他的手，将新一拉得离自己更近了些，“是早安吻。”</p><p>所以说被窝永远是温暖的坟墓……新一再次合上眼前感觉到快斗搭在自己腰上的手臂。</p><p>真是令人安心的重量。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day2</strong>
</p><p>“阿嚏阿嚏！”怪盗基德连打两个喷嚏，站在天台上一脸崩溃状，“怎怎怎怎怎么突然就降温啊！明明昨天还是大晴天的！”</p><p>工藤新一丢给这要风度不要温度的怪盗一个半月眼，把脖子上的围巾摘下来递给他。</p><p>“宝石给我，你赶紧走。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day3</strong>
</p><p>站在穿衣镜前的工藤新一非常不满地瞪了眼同在镜子里的黑羽快斗，道：“没必要把我裹成粽子吧？”</p><p>“可是天气预报说今天是断崖式降温，”快斗从新一身后环抱住他，“而且你已经有点感冒了……”</p><p>“只是轻微感冒而已，再说，我感冒还不是因为你昨天穿那么少就去犯案，你可比我怕冷多了。”</p><p>快斗怔了两秒，然后加重了手中的力道，“啊呜——还是新一对我最好了！”</p><p>“知道就好，还不赶紧从我身上下去，”新一有些无奈于这条突然挂在他身上的大型犬，“衣柜在那边，快去自己加件外套。”</p><p>“遵命，新一～”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day4</strong>
</p><p>水汽在空中飘荡。“新一，该吃药了。”黑羽快斗把水杯递给工藤新一。</p><p>“唔。”新一含含糊糊地回应，手中的书又翻过一页。</p><p>“你已经看了两个多小时，至少也要让眼睛休息下啦。”快斗提醒道。</p><p>“等我把这个案件看完。”</p><p>“我还是再去接杯水好了，不然又会凉——”快斗扶额。</p><p>新一向后伸手，及时拽住了快斗。“用不着。”他说。</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“你喂我。”</p><p>好吧，真是一举两得，快斗想。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day5</strong>
</p><p>“今天天气真好。”</p><p>“这不能成为你在冬天吃冰激凌的借口。”</p><p>黑羽快斗：发动技能——360度无死角黏糊工藤新一。</p><p>“……巧克力味的？”</p><p>“嗯嗯嗯！”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day6</strong>
</p><p>“灰原，你有药吗？”工藤新一此刻脸上的表情有些崩。</p><p>灰原哀表示她现在也很懵。“什么药？APTX4869的解药？”</p><p>新一赶紧摇头。“我这不是已经变回来了嘛，不是那个。”</p><p>灰原：黑人问号脸.jpg</p><p>“呃……有没有能让我摆脱黑羽快斗一整天的药？”</p><p>“你走，”灰原干脆拒绝，“这波狗粮我不吃。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day7</strong>
</p><p>电视里回放着上一次怪盗基德偷窃宝石时的监控录像。中森警部的怒吼声穿透力巨大，字幕君默默选择在警部的头顶PS上愤怒的标志。</p><p>“你都对他做了什么啊？难得看到中森警部这么生气，”工藤新一调低了媒体音量，瞥向坐在一旁的黑羽快斗，“虽然他每次都抓不到你，但也不至于这样——这样抓狂吧。”</p><p>快斗：“嘿嘿嘿……”</p><p>新一：“说人话。”</p><p>“为了和你不被打扰地在天台幽会，我在宝石偷到手后把所有警察铐在一起了。”</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>快斗掏出一大串钥匙。“我忘记把这个还回去了。”</p><p>“噗！”新一非常不厚道地笑喷了。很明显眼前这个笑得贱兮兮的人绝对是故意的——接了围巾还把自己抱在怀里使劲亲的怪盗基德怎么会忘掉这种小事情啊？</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day8</strong>
</p><p>“我有一个猜想。”在工藤新一即将第四千八百六十九次沉迷于福尔摩斯探案集之时，黑羽快斗及时开口。</p><p>“讲。”</p><p>快斗紧挨着新一坐下来，说：“首先，你每天早上醒得都比我早。”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“然后，你每次睡醒后都只是一直盯着我看。”</p><p>新一没有说话。</p><p>“所以，你才会诧异于为什么我总是闭着眼吻你。”</p><p>新一一言不发。</p><p>“你脸红了。”</p><p>“才没有！”</p><p>“新一你真可爱。”</p><p>“唔唔唔？”</p><p>“不够，我还要再吃一口。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day9</strong>
</p><p>车厢内侧的玻璃附着薄薄一层水珠，显得窗外的景色雾蒙蒙的。</p><p>黑羽快斗百无聊赖间转过头，注意到工藤新一右手边的玻璃窗上多出了些什么。</p><p>他抿嘴一笑，顺手在手机上切了首歌。</p><p>耳机里的音乐突然画风一变，充溢着恋爱独具的糖果气息。新一转过头，对上快斗甜丝丝的眼神，脸上不由得露出微笑。</p><p>玻璃外的景色透过画在窗上的单片镜和蝴蝶结漏了进来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day10</strong>
</p><p>又双叒叕降温了。</p><p>“快斗，你脖子不冷吗？”工藤新一担忧地盯着黑羽快斗，“好歹也穿个高领毛衣啊。”</p><p>“我没有高领的衣服，”快斗一边练习魔术一边说，“对我来说高领有些不太方便。”</p><p>“额？为什么？”新一满脸好奇。</p><p>快斗转向他，左手一打响指，一只白鸽从胸前飞了出来。</p><p>新一皱皱眉，走过去双手勾住快斗的脖颈，把头埋在他的胸前。</p><p>“下次可以考虑把我藏在你的外套里。”</p><p>鸽子：“咕咕咕？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day11</strong>
</p><p>“我去趟超市，”工藤新一拉开门，“你有没有什么需要我顺路带回来的东西？”</p><p>“鸟食、巧克力、肥宅快乐水。”黑羽快斗头也不抬地盯着电脑。</p><p>“我觉得我最好买条鱼回来。”</p><p>“别别别！”快斗从椅子上弹起来，丢下手中的游戏机手柄，“新一你想杀了我吗——”</p><p>“好吧，需要我买点什么？”</p><p>“床上用品……不不不别开球！。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day12</strong>
</p><p>冬天的月光一向明亮。“不睡吗？已经一点过了。”黑羽快斗翻过身，把工藤新一抱在怀里。</p><p>“你还不是没睡。”新一把身子蜷了蜷，双眸直视着快斗。</p><p>被这么炯炯有神的目光盯着，还是来自恋人的目光——快斗咧咧嘴，“知道怎样才能快速入眠吗？”</p><p>“嗯？”新一抬起头，在快斗的神色中看到了愈发强烈的欲望的成分。</p><p>此时此刻此情此景，非常适合赞美爱情。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day13</strong>
</p><p>难得黑羽快斗比工藤新一先睡醒。他蹑手蹑脚起了床，摸到卫生间，打开了浴缸的水笼头。</p><p>趁着水还没放满的间隙，他去了趟厨房，给微波炉设了个定时加热。</p><p>随后他折回卧室，抱起软塌塌的新一，走向卫生间。</p><p>热乎乎的感觉真好。</p><p>新一微微睁开眼，脑子宕机了好一会儿后才意识到自己是趴在快斗身上。</p><p>“快斗……”</p><p>“醒了？”快斗低下头，拨开他额前的碎发，温柔地亲吻新一。</p><p>“腰好疼……”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day14</strong>
</p><p>“本白——栗褐——茶绿——咖啡——”</p><p>“七号——八号——棒针——粗线——”</p><p>“圆棉——韩棉——奶棉——驼毛——”</p><p>“平针——斜针——螺纹——麦穗——”</p><p>“新一你刚刚有在说什么吗？”黑羽快斗从厨房门口探出头，菜刀起落的声音间断了一小下，“你今晚还有什么想吃的吗？”</p><p>“啊？额，没什么，”工藤新一摇摇头，手中动作一滞，“今晚的菜已经够多了吧，不需要再加了——除非我们俩今晚撑死在这里。”</p><p>“饱死总比饿死强。”快斗笑嘻嘻调侃。</p><p>“那你就不考虑吃掉我？”</p><p>“如果你对你的腰很有自信的话。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day15</strong>
</p><p>“啊，看起来我真的是死神体质，”工藤新一打理好行李箱，“我得出趟差，得要一周左右吧。”</p><p>黑羽快斗凑过来帮忙收拾文件，问：“又出什么事件了？”</p><p>“大阪那里发生了连环凶杀案，服部平次打电话邀请我过去协助他。白马探也在那边帮忙。”</p><p>快斗耸耸肩。“白马那小子回国了？我怎么不知道……新一，你就不能不去吗？”</p><p>新一伸手揉揉快斗质感超级棒的头发，语气颇为无奈：“没办法，连目暮警官也打电话过来催促我，我不想欠他人情。何况我也有很久没见服部他们了，正好趁这个时候聚一聚。”</p><p>“那新一你就忍心把我一个人丢在工藤宅吗？”快斗抬起头，蹭蹭新一的手心。</p><p>“我也不想——可是快斗你后天有魔术表演……”</p><p>快斗轻声叹气。“注意安全。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day16</strong>
</p><p>今天是工藤新一不在的第一天。</p><p>黑羽快斗一大清早从床上爬起来和新一视频通话，结束通话之后他又倒回在床上。</p><p>“好无聊啊……”</p><p>“对了，我好像看到新一面前的桌上摆着两根——针？有那么粗的针吗？”</p><p>他转头看了眼床头柜。“新一居然没有带上《福尔摩斯探案集》……”</p><p>伸长胳膊把书从柜子上挪动至自己面前，快斗随手翻了一页，突然就笑了起来。</p><p>“原来新一这么机智，把日记本的封面换成了福尔摩斯——有趣。”</p><p>“因为我从来不看这种书的缘故吗？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day17</strong>
</p><p>“‘快斗他其实人超级好的，和他在一起很容易就能感到快乐。</p><p>“‘而且……他也很了解我，身体和精神上的。</p><p>“‘想要不断地探索更加深入的地方，和他一起。即使堕入无法超度的地方也能一直有他陪伴着我。</p><p>“‘此生有幸遇见他，还能和他一直在一起。真好。’”</p><p>黑羽快斗合上日记本。</p><p>“很高兴能遇见你，新一。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day18</strong>
</p><p>“哎，难得工藤你这么早就从案发现场回来了，还这么匆忙的样子,”服部平次叫住工藤新一，“推理出来了？”</p><p>“对。”新一稳住脚步，转头正对上白马探的目光。</p><p>“那能请你现在讲一讲你的推理吗？”白马探说，“真没想到服部和我花了一周都没理清头绪的案件，工藤君刚来两天就解决了。”</p><p>“行，不过，你们得替我去揪出犯人，”新一说，“我赶时间，要快点回到宾馆。”</p><p>服部有些讶异。“怎么了，又出案子了？”</p><p>“不是……”新一扶额，看了眼手表，“我——糟了要来不及了我先坐出租车回去等下电话联系！”</p><p>两人望着新一的背影，一时面面相觑。</p><p>“那个……服部君，今天黑羽君是不是有场魔术表演？”</p><p>服部露出了恍然大悟的表情。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day19</strong>
</p><p>“快斗，昨天你的魔术表演真好看——当然你也很好看。”</p><p>“呼，不用夸奖我啦，再说新一你一直都非常好看。”</p><p>“我这边的案子解决了，明天就回来。”</p><p>“啊，为什么不今天回来呢？”</p><p>“在大阪这边逛一逛，买点纪念品再回来也好啊，反正时间也不急。”</p><p>快斗内心：大阪有什么好玩的纪念品吗啊名侦探算不算纪念品不对我已经有名侦探了因而大阪并没有什么好玩的纪念品所以新一为什么今天不回来啊啊啊啊啊……</p><p>“我趁着查案的空档给你织了条围巾，顺路在大阪找点特色配饰。”</p><p>“好好好好好！”</p><p>“小声点，我耳朵差点被你震聋。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day20</strong>
</p><p>突如其来的暴风雪将机场笼罩在昏暗的阴霾下。</p><p>“航班延误半小时……”黑羽快斗焦急地在航站楼的大厅里踱步，“拜托，千万，不要出事不要出事不要出事……”</p><p>突然，什么毛线般的东西从头上直接套了下来。“好看吗？”熟悉的声音从身后传来。</p><p>“什么——新一？”快斗一下子转身扑上去，“不是还有半个小时你的航班才到吗？”</p><p>“我提前改签了早一班的飞机，”工藤新一抱着快斗，把头枕在他的肩膀上，悄声说，“想你了嘛。”</p><p>“嗯，我也是。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day21</strong>
</p><p>“对了，昨天还没问你，你觉得围巾怎么样？”工藤新一一边脱掉外套，一边问。</p><p>“棒极了，”黑羽快斗回应道，“这可是我老公充满爱意、亲手织成的围巾——对了新一你怎么学会打毛线的啊？我以前从来没听你提过。”</p><p>新一偏着头想了想。“毕竟家有全能老妈，小时候看我好奇就教了我怎么织，不过，我也只能织一些简单的东西，大件就不太擅长了。”</p><p>“没事没事，新一你真的太好了，这样你就不用担心我以后脖子上着凉了，把这条围巾带上就行了。”快斗满脸大写的幸福感爆棚。</p><p>“那你得答应我一件事情，”新一双手叉腰站在快斗面前，“冬天就不要出去偷宝石了，基德的那一套可不适合配围巾。”</p><p>快斗一把搂住新一的腰，然后点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day22</strong>
</p><p>“所！以！这家伙！又没听我的话！看我回去怎么收拾他！”</p><p>“欸？工藤老弟你刚刚在嘟囔什么？”目暮警官奇怪地看着手抓预告函的工藤新一。</p><p>“啊？啊！额，没什么。”新一干笑了一声，把预告函翻到背面，对着基德笑脸就是一拳。</p><p>“嘭！”</p><p>目暮警官有些拿不准现在是不是应该吐槽的时候，但他最后还是开了口：“难道上回怪盗基德把工藤老弟你也给铐住了？”</p><p>新一：笑容渐渐消失.png</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day23</strong>
</p><p>昨晚工藤新一没有回家。</p><p>黑羽快斗打开电视，新闻主播正在讲解怪盗基德最新的预告函。</p><p>“噢，拜托，我讨厌模仿犯。”</p><p>他看了眼桌上的单片镜，摁下遥控器的关机键。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day24</strong>
</p><p>麻醉针已就位。</p><p>工藤新一现在很火大。一火大就不想给基德留面子，一火大就果断选择和中森警部联手部署警力抓捕怪盗基德。</p><p>天花板上垂下一根安全绳，白色披风在空中幽灵般出现，新一对准目标就是一针。</p><p>白色披风应声飘落在地上。警员们一拥而上控制住基德，新一气冲冲走上前，一把揪住基德的耳朵，让他面对着自己。</p><p>——映入眼帘的不是黑羽快斗的脸。这不是快斗。</p><p>“看起来名侦探气坏了啊，”一个带着防暴面罩的年轻警员在他身边调侃，“是因为基德没有听他的话，再次犯案了吗？”</p><p>新一猛然转头，年轻警员却快速混入其他警员的队伍中，很快便不知所踪。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day25</strong>
</p><p>“不高兴？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“生闷气？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“黑羽快斗。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我真的不知道那是个模仿犯……”</p><p>“你就这么不相信我吗？”</p><p>工藤新一沉默。</p><p>黑羽快斗脸色不怎么好看。“不要告诉我，你写在日记里的感情都是虚假的。”</p><p>“不是，我……”</p><p>“让我一个人静一静。”快斗推门走出了工藤宅。</p><p>“我只是……我只是太担心你，以至于……草木皆兵……”新一喃喃自语。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day26</strong>
</p><p>黑羽快斗今天荣幸地躺在了工藤宅里的床上。</p><p>起因：生闷气以至于离家出走。</p><p>经过：被灰原哀拖回阿笠博士家吃了一顿灰原的魔鬼料理。</p><p>结果：腹泻脱水卧床不起。</p><p>然后灰原打电话叫来了工藤新一。</p><p>“好了，你那天不是问我有没有药吗？现在黑羽君不会烦死你了。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day27</strong>
</p><p>早饭是咸菜配玉米粥，午饭是鸡汤和炒莴笋，晚餐是荷包蛋与苦荞面。</p><p>黑羽快斗闷闷不乐地敲着碗，看着慢条斯理吃着面条的工藤新一，目光锁定住了新一碗里还剩下一半的荷包蛋。</p><p>“我要吃。”</p><p>新一看着已探进自己碗里的另一双筷子，自己主动夹起荷包蛋递给快斗。“张嘴，啊——”</p><p>快斗扑哧一声笑出来。</p><p>“怎么了？”新一有些奇怪。</p><p>“还以为新一你不会喜欢生闷气的我呢，”快斗咬掉一小块蛋黄，“小小姐疯狂diss我的忠犬行为，然后告诉我说她在菜里下了泻药。好吧，不得不承认还是小小姐的手段简单粗暴又有效，我现在都没有气可以生了。”</p><p>新一苦笑一声。“毕竟是我心急了，没有带上我的智商认真想一想之前的事。我不该怀疑你……可是我又太担心你了。”</p><p>“没事，”快斗又咬下一口蛋白，“你看，我可是时刻带着你织的围巾。”</p><p>新一打量了他一眼，轻声笑起来。</p><p>“记得洗干净。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day28</strong>
</p><p>雪片积在窗台上，在冰天雪地里堆砌出一座迷你城堡。</p><p>黑羽快斗朝玻璃窗哈了口气，玻璃上立刻出现了一层白雾。</p><p>他左手边的窗上又出现一大团白雾。快斗转头，工藤新一捧着两杯热咖啡正站在窗前。</p><p>“给你，加了牛奶和糖，”新一说着把右手的杯子递给快斗，“暖暖手吧。”</p><p>快斗接过杯子，温暖从指尖传来。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>两人沉默着站在窗前看了半个小时的雪景。</p><p>幸福有时候挺平淡的——并不是所有年少时的刺激与夸张都等价于爱情。</p><p>快斗如是想。</p><p>“雪停了。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“出太阳了。”</p><p>“真好。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day29</strong>
</p><p>“新一，有看到我的鸽子吗？”</p><p>“在我这里，我正逗它玩儿呢。”</p><p>“那你也逗一逗我嘛。”</p><p>“……去吧皮卡丘！”</p><p>鸽子：“咕咕咕？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day30</strong>
</p><p>工藤新一凑近来看了看工作台上的一堆口袋，问：“快斗，你在准备什么？”</p><p>“别急，明天你就知道了。”黑羽快斗打开其中一个口袋。</p><p>“杏仁粉？”新一盯着口袋上的标签，“那，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”</p><p>“帮我打一下蛋白，记得要加点细砂糖。”</p><p>“嗯……打到什么程度？”</p><p>“硬性发泡。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day31</strong>
</p><p>烤箱调到一百六十度，时间定在十五分钟，黑咖啡准备在一旁。</p><p>“没想到你居然淘到了墨西哥辣椒馅，”工藤新一说，“这里不会全都摆的是馅料吧？”</p><p>“对啊，那边是香草和水果，靠你近一点的是百香果和莓果，你的右手边还有芝士和坚果。”黑羽快斗暂时闲了下来，顺手把沾在手指上的可可粉涂在新一脸上。</p><p>新一倒没介意他的捣乱，“听说马卡龙的馅料比壳更重要。”</p><p>快斗笑起来，把一小撮抹茶粉捏在手上，又洒在新一面前。</p><p>“喂喂喂！”新一随手抓起一瓶浓缩液，“看——招！”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“马卡龙的馅料多种多样，如同人生，丰富多彩。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“一枚完美的马卡龙，表面光滑，无坑疤，在灯光下照射泛着淡淡光芒，饼身下缘还会出现一圈漂亮的蕾丝裙边。由于不同装饰材料的加入，马卡龙能呈现出缤纷的颜色。”</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>（短番外）</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Day0</strong>
</p><p>他们相拥而眠。</p><p>怀抱很温暖，更温暖的是两个人胸膛中跳动不停的心脏。</p><p>“我们……是在一起了吧？”新一小声问。</p><p>“当然，”快斗说，“在担心什么吗？”</p><p>“从不停追逐的状态突然切回平静的日常生活，会不会——会不会有些不适应？”</p><p>快斗嘴角一勾，浑身散发出令人心安的气场。</p><p>“不用担心。我保证，我们的二人世界会像Macaron一样。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day14处新一念叨的那一串分别是毛线花色/针号/毛线种类/编织方法.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>